How to Tame The Dragon
by moondreamer101
Summary: Hermione Granger can't believe her luck. She finished her the Potion she's been inventing for weeks and Malfoy's back to being a 6 years old...Wait-WHAT?Oh right,he accidentally got a dose of the Potion making him her 'guinea pig' for the Potion.DMHG!RnR!
1. Chapter 1:Without Wax

**How To Tame The Dragon**

_By xoxoEternalRose

* * *

_

**Chapter 1:Without Wax**

_'What on Earth had taken apart in thinking that it'll be funny to start out mayhem in my life?'_ Hermione Granger thought to herself while rubbing her teary eyes due to the accident-related smoke.

And to be honest, she didn't find it funny at all.

Non-verbally summoning her wand, she whisked the blinding, not to mention annoying and irritating, exhaust out of her Potions lab.

Silently cursing herself for her slow reflexes and for not shoving out, the hex was already at the tip of her tongue, the ferret-face prick Draco Malfoy. "Damn Malfoy to hell" she muttered to herself as she checked her open storage for broken potion bottles.

She breathe deeply when she discovered none.

Hermione assured to herself that she's going to punch the living daylights out of him as soon as she find the sodding git.

Walking around the counter only did she found another problem.

"Or not." She whispered, trying to compose herself at the view she just witnessed.

_'Really, how could you punch a small boy, no older than 6-?'_

He stood straight, his gray eyes glaring at her, furious, "What the fuck did you do, you Mudblood? Why is everything.. so huge? You _poisoned_ me!" he sneered as Hermione cringed at the boy's rather shrilly voice that echoed along the walls.

'And he hadn't even looked down yet' she mussed to herself as she massaged her temples to cease the building headache. "Why should I take the blame when it was entirely your fault? You trespassed here like you actually owned the place. Really. Can you be more stupid? This" she gestured their surroundings" is your fault. I'm losing it, arguing with a child, no less. And I did not poisoned you! I wouldn't go as low as you."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "_'I'm losing it.'_ Right you are, Granger, for once I agreed with you, you're downright barmy. And I'm not a child, I'll let you know▬"

Hermione cut him off. "—that you've got no shirt on?" she offered lamely.

Malfoy blinked. Well, it seems like it's a tad too cold in here and looked down.

_'—and got no clothes on?'_

Hermione don't even want to know if anyone can scream so high-pitched and ear-drum breaking than this boy.

Then there was a _thud_ on the floor.

She smiled to herself, humored by the sudden events.

Hermione now got a guinea pig, accidentally, for her potion. Only it was a ferret.

A little one at that.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_Yayness! I made it! This plot had been bugging me off for weeks already and it feels great to have it out.*Sighs in relief*_

_Anyways, what do you think about it?I need your reviews! It keeps writers like me to keep moving and to also not to burn our bums on the couch dong nothing at all.*smiles*_

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!_

Cheerio!


	2. Chapter 2:Parva Revelitione

Disclaimer: I do not, will not ever own Harry Potter. Ask J.K. Rowling, she knows.

* * *

**Chapter 2- _Parva Revelitione_**

Draco Malfoy sat ramrod straight on the beige-colored sofa. He could've slouched on it, but a little voice in his mind keeps telling him that he'll get contaminated with _germs_ once he leaned further on the sofa.

He snorted. That's just ridiculous. The entire sofa is still covered in plastic, for crying out loud. But the voice in his mind is persistently irritating, keeps insisting that if he'll squint his eyes, he'll see those _bacteria_ that Muggles talk about crawling over it.

Not that he listens to Muggle chats.

But _still._

Draco searched his pocket for his wand, and felt it prodding his left leg.

"Lucky you", he mussed at his wand upon holding it up on his face. It didn't go small, fortunately. _'Unlike me'_, he scowled at the bitter thought.

"Malfoy".

He looked up and sees a big Hermione Granger sitting across him.

"Ready to return me back to my normal size, Granger? I have to admit that _that_ Potion works, but it ruddy tastes like the same Potion that Medi-Witch in Hogwarts have me drink in our Third Year▬"

"I need a month to brew the antidote." She said to him.

Draco narrowed his eyes; he swears to Merlin he could hear the smug undertone there.

"Just so you know, I still have to go to the Auror's Department tomorrow. And get some work done."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, amused, "Well, you can still go there tomorrow. You know what? I'll even accompany you, if that's not going to be a problem."

His scowl deepened. "It'll probably solve _my_ problem if you'll just give me the real antidote."

She snorted. "Are you deaf? I told you▬"

Glaring at her, he stood up, albeit he only stood three feet, "I know what you said, I heard it! Are you bloody kidding me? A month? A _fucking_ _month? _Hell, you've got to be bluffing!"

"You know, children shouldn't curse," he opened his mouth as if to say something but she cut him off while frowning, "I just don't understand. You came here striding in my home like you owned it, blow up my Potions lab and got yourself what I thought you were looking for. I mean, I reckoned Harry sent you▬"

"I'm not anyone's lackey!"

"▬here to become my-my guinea pig."

'Guinea pig? Me? What?'

"You didn't came here with that motive, did you?", she peered at him, alarmed.

"Now that you mentioned it..". Draco trailed off as he tried to remember why he was even there at the first place.

"_Hey Malfoy!"_

_Draco stopped dead in his tracks and cursed the impeccable timing. He turned around._

_It was Weasley._

"_For the love of Merlin- can't I have my own bloody time for myself, and with myself only?" he sneered._

_Weasel glared at him. "You better not be backing out-you slimy—"_

_Draco gritted his teeth, he needs to go home and sleep like a log after their successful mission. "Just say it already. I can't just give you my precious time and let you trash it."_

"_Remember the bet? Your Quidditch team against my Chuddley Cannons?"_

_Buggering hell. Will someone just stuff this person's mouth- "So?"_

_The Weaselbee smiled like an idiot. "They won. You lost!"_

_Ah, so his Quidditch Team won, huh? So what? It's not like it would relieve his tiredness, would it?' Draco rolled his eyes. Childish much._

'_And since you lost, you git, you're gonna do one errand for me right now▬" was the next sentence that came out of the Redhead's mouth like a rocket._

_To which he narrowed his eyes, 'What? Listen here, Weasley, I'm bloody tired and I'm sure that your pretty little errand can wait until tomorrow- and may I remind you that I'm not some sodding house elf that you can—"_

"_You'll just have to go to Hermione's house!"_

'_I'll just have to go to Granger's lousy home. Then after that, I'm going to have a blasted sleep in my bed.' He thought. "Fine, you wuss. Get out of my face now!"_

"It was Weaselbee's fault." He answered, enlightened.

Hermione scowled. "You mean Ron? _Ron? Why him?"_

He flawlessly rolled his eyes. "It's a bloody long story, alright? And we just got a bloody time hunting down a mad wizard, and i want to catch some sleep if you don't mind." He said sarcastically.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the raging 'child' in front of her.

"You can sleep here." She simply said.

For the second time this day, he'll vanish his backbone and just succumb to whatever goes beyond it.

Sneering as he does so.

* * *

_She was on her toes as she tried to reach that book that she needed for their essay in Transfiguration, to be passed in 3 weeks._

"_Almost.." Hermione flexed her fingers to reach the spine of the book._

_Her face contorted with determination as she grabbed the shelf in front of her to give her more leverage._

_She almost got it._

_Almost._

"_Here, Granger." She heard a voice said as a pale and large hand easily took hold of the leather bound book without so much effort._

_Hermione turned to face the owner of the voice with wide eyes and slacked jaws. Of course she knows who it was!_

_With raised eyebrows, Draco Malfoy said, 'Most people thank those who helped them in something, you know." Then he started walking, passing her in the process, and obviously not waiting for her reply._

"_I- Thank you." She said, feeling as if she'd been confounded for some reason, but quickly dismissed the notion._

_Blinking rapidly, she almost forgot that she has her wand on inside her robes and could have simply _Accio'd_ the book, and continued to argue with herself that Malfoy was just faster than her._

_She almost smacked herself._

_Almost.

* * *

_

Hermione rise early today.

Not just because she has another guest in her home, but because she woke up in the right side of the bed and has a brighter insight in her mindset.

She cooked pancakes, bacon and eggs. Prepared toasted breads and orange juice.

As she levitated the plates on the dining table, she heard the soft footsteps.

"Morning, Malfoy." Hermione greeted as she washed her hands.

On the contrary with her morning, she noticed that Malfoy looked somewhat.. livid?

Ah.

So much for bright mornings.

"You! You said I won't-"

Calmly, she replied, "I didn't tell you that you're not going to get back to your actual physical body." She noticed that he had transfigured his clothes to fit him since she charmed his clothes last night to fit his rather small physique, his blond silvery hair falling just above his eyes, his aristocratic face looked rather severe with the anger he's releasing off right now. "But it doesn't mean that it'll last for the whole day, there'll be um.. transformations again because you almost finished off my Potion yesterday."

As if fighting a massive headache, 'Is there a specific time or any part of the day?"

She shrugged. "The book didn't mention it, unfortunately." She answered flippantly.

Gray eyes almost bulged off his sockets. 'You mean, you don't know?" he exploded. "Bloody hell, Granger, how in Merlin's name can I work then?"

Suppressing a sigh, "Sit down and I'll answer your question."

Draco scowled but pulled a chair and sat down on it. "_Questions_." He amended.

Hermione snorted as she poured Maple syrup on her pancake. "Oh right. I already owled the Head Auror with the help of Kingsley last night to excuse you, he replied this morning and said that he's ecstatic to know if my projects are going to be successful."

It's now Draco's time to snort. "That goes without saying, of course. And The Head Auror will agree! You're Hermione Granger, best mate of Harry Potter! He rolled his eyes. "You even added the Minister of Magic's name ion your sodding letter. Real smart of you."

She cleared her throat. "The Potion I'm making is called _Parva Revelitione_. It was created by Grazilda Belvoir, a Healer in the 18th century to help other Healers know the background of their patients in the psychiatric ward. And that there's only 3 known Potioneers who had successfully procure the correct potion." Hermione said to him, looking him dead in the eye.

Draco raised his eyebrow. 'I still don't get why you're doing this."

Silence answered him.

"Don't tell me you're making the potion to add your name in the _Potionneers Today_? One more Hurrah?" Draco said derisively. "Really, Gryffindors always wants to get basked in glory." He mumbled as he ate.

She stared at him hard. "It isn't like what you think it is. Luna asked me to make her one of this, she's having a hard time with her patient, is all."

Silence.

Draco looked up from his food to see why the sudden ...**

"I know that I have heavenly looks, and that people don't get used to it. I always see their looks when I walk in the _Atrium_ every single morning. It's because they didn't know that such perfection existed." He smugly said.

"Sure, think positive, Malfoy, why don't you? Maybe on the way you can also find a water basin big enough to drown your inflated ego in." She retorted after spacing out. Hermione cringed as another part of her berated herself for looking foolish in front of a ferret.

Because seriously, there's a thing called pride and it's not a good idea to lose it in front of a Slytherin, a ferret, an obnoxious git..

"Remember when we broke up?"

.. and a ex-boyfriend.

Oh, the joy.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_Hiya!I updated at last!Took me long enough to update this one, but at least I made it._

_Thank you for the reviews!I love you guys!Please continue supporting me along the way,k?Thank you very much. _

_p.s. I also wanna Thank Miggs(triggerexploder(twitter) almostademigod(tumblr) for beta-reading the first chapter of this story,I'm still waiting for the beta-readed version of this one, I'll post it once I received word from him. happy Birthday MIggs!:)  
_


End file.
